The Babysitter
by Fenakinga
Summary: Takumi the owner of Walker Corporations and a father to a beautiful little girl named Mina, though he is divorced. Due to the habit of Mina always firing her babysitters for one reason or another he looks for a new one and he finds Misaki currently a waitress of a cafe and dedicated mother. What will happen when worlds collide? Will Misaki be fired on her first day? find out :)
1. Chapter 1

The Morning was beautiful as the sun rose and night turn to day. Turning to a new page without forgetting what happened in the last. The beautiful white Mansion where he once lived with his wife, the rose garden where that women named Maria once stood admiring the view only her ghost is left and the roses as red as ever now being admired by another. A little girl in fact by the name of Mina her beautiful blond hair flowing against the covers as she moves in her sleep. Her Emerald eyes closed as she snuggles close to her father, waking him up from his sleep. This man, Takumi Usui Walker is a man of bisness to all he seems as an unbrakable strict man all work no play. Though with his daughter Mina Usui Walker he is a different person.

"Wake up Mina" Takumi said gently shaking her awake

"Mhmm...*yawn* Hi daddy" she said sleepily slightly then fully opening up her Emerald eyes

"Cold in your room?" he asked, or more like assumed

"Yeah daddy it was really cold" she said as her golden hair bounced up and down

"Well you can tell me your dream after you are dressed" he cocked his head to the side and gave her one of his lady-killer smiles

"Okay daddy" she said leaving through the door leaving Takumi to do the same and get ready

* * *

"Hey Sakura wake up time for school sweetie" Misaki said waking up her daughter

"*Yawn* I'm up mommy *Stretch*" she jumped out of bed and began to get ready

Since Misaki woke up earlier than her she had to prepare both lunch (a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk) and breakfast (all she can cook is scrambled eggs and toast)

Though Misaki is hard-working she is still not as wealthy as the next man. She lives in a humble little apartment with one bedroom, a very small kitchen, and bathroom nothing else. Her husband Hinata is a subject that they don't like to cross upon though she is still married to him so she is Misaki Shintani and her daughter Shintani.

"Yummy eggs and toast" she said with glee though her raven hair out-of-place and needed to be tamed

"Today Mommy is going to work late, okay?" she said almost in a sigh since she gets paid very little from her café job and the tips are very small

"Okay...you want me to come back and lock myself in the house" she said very used to it already

"Yes..."

"Okay mommy" her happy glow came back to her once she finished eating and she took her daughter to school

* * *

"What are you talking about! How can that not be finished!...yes I understand... This afternoon is all you get, any time later and your fired" he ended his phone call and went to his favorite Cafe across the street named "Meridian" where there he received the best service (Since Satsuki the owner was his friend) and the best coffee.

There he sat in a booth and in the blink of an eye a waitress appeared "Hello Sir and welcome to Meridian what would you like to order" Misaki's voice mellow as she saw it was another rich bastard who thinks he's on top of the world looking down on others.

He gave a polite smile that reached his eyes in relief that he wasnt swooning her "Hello Mrs. Shintani I would like a coffee, black and a bagel, cream cheese on the side thank you"

"Yes right up Sir." she hastily walked over to the counter and handed the order and then a costumer walked to the counter though he looked liked he was very misfortunate and when he asked for a coffee she noticed that he didn't have enough and told the cashier to take it out from her pay check. Takumi hearing seeing the commotion walked over to the man and Misaki and gave the guy $100 dollars so he could buy whatever he wanted. Misaki refused saying that he would pay for it but Takumi was to persistent and in the end he won. When he walked over to his table Misaki handed him his order and when she was about to walk away he grabbed her wrist suddenly in a gentle manner and asked her why?

"Mrs. Shintani, why give that man when you have nothing, im sure Satsuki doesn't pay you much so why?" he was puzzled since she looked rather humble no doubt but knowing some of her background since Satsuki loves talking about Misaki as if she was her own daughter

"Because Sir. I may have less than you rich bastards but I still have way more than others now let go I need to work" she really wanted to go since she needed money for this months rent and the pay for her daughter to continue going to school

"Stay, I promise this rich bastard will give you a generous tip, I want to propose something to you"

She wanted to refuse but then she thought of her daughter and how much a generous tip would help her "Okay but don't take up all my time"

"Promise now, Satsuki commented to me that you have a daughter meaning that you have experience with children"

'Satsuki! Why did you tell this guy about me' "Yes I do so what is the point"

"Well my daughter keeps firing all her baby-sitters for one reason or another so I would like to ask you if you would like the job. I will provide housing and meals when you please and your pay will be tremendously generous because you are taking care of my life's treasure."

"I would like to ask, why do you ask me? im sure you can find someone better than me so why?"

"The way you wanted to give up for others and Satsuki always talks very highly of you"

"I have a daughter so will I also get to take her along?"

"Sure I have nothing against you wanting to bring our daughters together I will do anything to have you to babysit my daughter just please say yes"  
"Anything is a powerful word Sir."

"It's a word I use rarely but know the consequences of it"

"...I need to think about it..." she mumbled

"I understand, here is my card when you accept my offer call me"

"Why do you think I am going to accept?"

"Because this rich bastard is a very arrogant man who knows no bounds"

"Well Mrs. Shintani I bid you a good day" leaving $700 dollars as her tip

She quickly grabbed his sleeve "Wait sure this is way too much"

"Satsuki also commented to me that you sometimes ask for pay so you can pay for various of things, so just take it as an advancement from your future boss"

she slowly released him and almost in a whisper said "Thank you" though he heard he chose not to respond s he wouldn't embarrass her seeing as she is filled with self-pride he knows that people including him dislike to be handed a helping hand

* * *

**Meanwhile at school:**

"Oh look whose coming the poor girl." said girl #1

"I don't know what she is doing here" said girl #2

"She should just go to the poor schools where she belongs." said girl #3

"I bet she has lice just like all the girls where she comes from" said girl #1

"Yeah my mommy told me not to talk to people like her" Said girl #3

It's the things Sakura is always told by them and others just because she has a sandwich while others cookies and stuff. She has shoes of no name brand, and her hair as plain as ever in two pigtails. Though time and time again no other kid ever says anything against the girls but today was a different day unlike any other

A beautiful girl dressed like an angel in pink and white, her long golden flowing hair bouncing up and down as she confronts the bullies which stuns everybody else since she is everybody's leader and everyone admires her including the boys of the school

"Hey you supercilious girls leave her alone she has don't nothing to you so stop unless you want to me to really give you something to hate stop being mean to my friend!"

"Your friend!" said girl #1

"But how? something like that, she isn't even pretty-" Girl #2 was cut off

"Well she is so deal with it you ugly girls!" and this angel takes away Sakura and under a blossom tree where her friends were waiting for her

"Hi Mina!" waved a cute girl with short blond hair and black tips she has light blue eyes that shimmer in the sun

"Hi Viola" said Mina "I hope you guys don't mind but I found us another one"

"Ooo a new girl" said a girl with light pink pigtails holding a small brown racoon like teddy dressed in a little green cape

"Yay Alisa it is a new girl" said a boy with blue short hair

"Kaito you are so wierd" said Viola

And in unison they said "Welcome to the group!"

"Hello my name is Sakura Ayuzawa, but I don't understand why im here"

"You didn't explain it to her Mina?" Asked Viola

"No...BUT! I was getting there" so hold up you guys

"Ugh we will just explain it to her then, right guys" said Alisa

"Yeah so Alisa you go first." Kaito volunteered her

"Okay well, My name is Alisa Boskonovitch and my father is a Doctor, he made a robot that looks like me when I get a little bigger" she said "Next Viola!"

"Okay, Okay...well My name is Viola Fontage and my mother is a fashion designer. She even designed the dress im wearing" She was wearing a pink bubblegum dress around the waist a purple ribbon. THe sleeves are very princess like but to my taste its a pretty dress but I would never have a chance to wear something as beautiful as that "Kaito your next!"

"Hi new girl" he said going in for a hug but Sakura's eyes went wide with fear and pushed him away then ran behind Mina, who turned around and asked her what was wrong and I said "Nothing I just saw something scary is all" and he began introducing himself again

"My name is Kaito Shion and my Parents are international pop stars, but for this year they decided to take a break so I can start school again" though I was scared I wondered how his voice sounds if his parents really are pop stars "Wonderful Mina its your turn to take the stage!"

Though I didn't notice I was clinging on her white and pink fluffy dress she made me notice with her gentle and soft voice she said "Sakura are you still scared?" and I answered with "No im sorry its just your dress is so soft" then I let go and she began he introduction

"My name is Mina Usui Walker and my Father is the owner of Walker corporations, meaning I have the same power as him which is why I am very respected in this school...well that and my undeniable beauty" and she flipped her hair as a joke "Last but not least its your turn Sakura"

"My name is Sakura Ayuzuwa and...My Mother is...a waitress...I don't have much money like you guys...but I hope we can still be friends" she said hoping for the worst but instead she got a bombardment of hugs though again when Kaito wanted to hug her she pushed him "Don't touch me!" and she ran clinged on Mina like her life depended on it

* * *

**Hey guys new fanfiction here I know I shouldnt write this when im not even finished with the other one but I couldn't help myself because i was already into this so yeah here it is. Though I would like to know what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? does it sound interesting or what? Why do you think Sakura acts that way?**

**New fanfiction called: "A fairy in training" coming up once I finish it in a bit**

**I know my own personal advertisement and new people into this one well check out "Amnesia" also OwO well see you later my Arbok :p**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura? are you okay?" Mina asked worried

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just...I don't like it when boys touch me" feeling her shaking uncontrollably as if Mina was her mother she rubbed her back with her right hand and with her left motioned for her friends to leave

When everyone left both girls sank on the soft green grass and Mina asked "why don't you like it when boys touch you?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Mina's waist and looked down examining the patterns on the dress she answered "It's a secret"

"But doesn't your daddy hug you?" she asked puzzled

She looked up in Mina's emerald eyes, frowned then said "Hinata died!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay just don't talk to me about him again" Sakura's amber eyes lost its flame and hugged Mina and buried her face in her chest "You smell nice..."

Mina responded by stroking Sakura's pony-tails

* * *

**At the end of school **Sakura began walking to her mother's job and when she got there she went through the back door just as always and there she was greeted by Satsuki and Aoi who again wanted a free model for his clothes.

"Sakura will you please be the model for my clothes again?" he went on one knee and begged

"Yes Aoi but can you take me to that place again it was very tasty" she said with glee

"Sure! and you can order whatever you want" relieved that she isn't like Misaki

"Hahaha I always order whatever I want" she said as a-matter-of-fact

Then Miskai walked in and she began her speech to Aoi about taking advantage of a little girl and such and it always ends with "If your going to fit her into one of your dresses then at least give her a paycheck"

"I do pay her...In food, but I do pay her" he said whining like a little girl

"Ugh fine but you take care of her today since your working her off without pay"

"Deal *turning to Sakura* So Uncle Aoi gets to spend the day with his wonderful model"

"Your so funny Aoi, are we going to your studio this time or to your house?"

"Well this time I think the studio, though before we go let's go grab something to eat"

Sakura ran to Misaki and gave her a hug and a kiss "Bye Mommy I love you"

Misaki bent down and said "I love you too, be careful okay and don't let Aoi spoil you too much okay?"

"Mhm I promise" and whispered inside her ear "Tell Satsuki to save me a cake, she promised me yesterday"

"Hahaha okay I wont forget" Misaki Raised up and Sakura ran to Aoi

Aoi grabbed the little girl's hand and walked out

**Once they left **Misaki wanted to talk to Satsuki so they went into the break room

"Why did you tell that arrogant guy about me?" she said angry

"I'm sorry Misaki but he is my friend and he asked about you, all I did was answer his questions"

"So he asked if I had a daughter? My relationship status? How much is my paycheck? All those things?"

"Yes and I just answered with all the things I knew, of course leaving some things out"

the blood drained from her face"Please tell me you didn't tell him about Hinata" she said worried

"Of course not" apart of her was hurt because she knows the 'situation' is very bad and knows not to ever say anything about that

"Well thanks to your undesired mouth now I need to worry about what to do with his offer"

"He made you an offer?" she asked stunned "What was it about?"

"It was about baby-sitting his daughter...though I am very tempted to accept I feel more at ease here then working under a man such as himself" she said worrying about what would happen when she is gone

As if reading her mind Satsuki answered "Don't worry 'Meridian' will be just fine without you, and besides Takumi isn't that much of a bad guy, just worry about you and your daughter's interest, that's all that matters"

"*sigh* your right...I will call him...but not today, tomorrow, I want to finish todays shift and possibly tomarrows...of course if you will let me"

"Oh dear you are always welcomed here" she said with a motherly tone "Though...how is Sakura's progress doing?" she asked with great concern

"Well to be honest...It's going horrible" Misaki placed her elbows on the green table and her face in her palms so Satsuki couldn't see the angst on her face "Yesterday she bit a boy on his index finger because she said that he waved his food in her face and called her a dog"

"That must have been quite a parent conference" she said trying to lighten the mood "Though you and me both know why she is like this, so rejected towards the male population, But of course Aoi is the exception"

"I know *glint of a smile* he's the reason I think she could one day overcome it...but I don't know what to do anymore *sigh* I don't want to get mad at her because it's not her fault but 'his' and well *trying to halt her tears* it's my fault as well..."

"No Misaki don't ever say that!" she hugged her instantly "It's not your fault that bastard did that to you and forced you to-"

"DON'T REPEAT!" she said now tears were falling and she hugged Satsuki wishing that her mother was still alive and with her

"You put her into that school so she could have more chances than you did, to become something other than a waitress, to show her that there is more to life than a small apartment and money troubles and seeing that throughout the years you have managed by yourself to pay for everything is commendable" she rubbed her back to calm her down a little

"Thank you Satsuki...you always know what to say" she said whole-heartedly "And thanks for giving my daughter free cakes once in a while"

"It's my pleasure"

* * *

**Walking to the Mansion door**

"Mina Honey how was school today?"

"It was good Daddy, but can I ask you something?" her tone full of wonder

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do rich kids be mean to poor kids?"

"Why this question?"

"I'm just curious daddy" though she really wanted to know so she could somehow help Sakura

"They do that because since they are rich they feel that they are better than others. It makes them feel better about themselves."

"Oh" her emerald eyes losing their brightness "Do you know how to make them stop?"

"You can tell your friend to stay with you" she said with a proud expression plastered on his face "I'm sure today you defended your friend from the bullies, right?"

"Uh huh daddy I really did and I made her very happy...but how did you know it was a friend?" she asked puzzled

"A daddy knows his Princess" he said happily

"I love you daddy" the widest smile from ear to ear appeared on her face

Takumi picked her up and placed her on his hip "I love you to princess" and he kissed her cheek and entered the door

* * *

**The Next Day Shintani residence**

"How are you liking your eggs honey?"

"Their good" she said not complaining at how bland they taste

"I need to tell you something Sakura"

"Yes Mommy what happened?"

"I'm not going to work in the café anymore after today, Satsuki's friend offered me a better job so im going to take it"

"Is he like Aoi?"

"no he isn't, but there I will get paid much more and we won't have to worry about money anymore, and we can move to a bigger apartment"

"Is it because my school is expensive? because you can change me schools"

"I'm not going to transfer you into another school honey you are doing very good, at the top of your class meaning your "

"Of course I do but at my new job I can be with you all day after you come home from school, wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes but...I don't want you to work with a man" she said almost in a whisper

"I'm sorry Sakura..."

"Its okay Mommy...it's not your fault...just promise me that you will be okay"

"I promise... Now finish your breakfast okay"

Sakura nodded and began eating again

**Usui residence (Morning)**

"Mina, Today I want you to come home immediately after school, I dont want you telling Luke to drive you anywhere else but home do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy I understand, im sure you found me another babysitter that im going to fire"

"Oh no young lady, im sure this one you aren't going to fire"

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?"

"I'm sure this one has enough experience and knows how to prevent you from doing that"

"I love the challenge Daddy"

Like father like daughter both were poker-faced

* * *

**Later on in the day**

"Inviting your boss for a cup of coffee Mikio? How very bold of you"

"Oh come on Sir Its lunch time so we can grab a bite to eat, I said i was paying and all you ever do is work"

"Okay, I accept" 'I can ask Mrs. Shintani if she accepts my offer'

**'Meridian'**

"Hello Sir can I take your order" Misaki asked annoyed to the loving couple

"Yes Mrs. Shintani" he pulled her wrist so that they were on eye level and in her ear whispered "Do you accept my offer? I gave you somewhat of a day and a whole night so what is your response?"

she pulled away getting her wrist out of his hand and mouthed "Yes"

inside Takumi was celebrating his victory because deep down he thought she would refuse

"I would like: A BLT with fried onions on the side" said Takumi

"And I would like a mediteranian Salad" Mikio said unliking this womans presence but drooling over Takumi at the same time

"And to drink?"

"I will have whatever he is having"

"Then 2 strawberry lemonaids"

Misaki couldnt stop her grin 'Strawberry lemonade? haha just like someone i know'

"What happen did i say something funny?"

"Not at all Sir. your order is coming right up"

When she left A conversation started

"So Takumi why haven't you married again? Its been what 10 years, don't you have needs?"

"I choose not to marry again for both the sake of my daughter and myself, She isn't ready to share me yet and I don't want to deal with another unfaithful women again. About my 'needs' every man has needs but I choose to suppress them or in other words pay no attention to them and focus solely in my daughter"

'Ugh he's so boring' "What a dedicated father you are, though what can you expect from a man such as yourself Takumi" she gave him a seductive look

'Takumi?' "Of course im a dedicated father, why bring children in the world if they are not going to receive necessities such as unconditional love from at least one of the parents."

"I understand Mr. Walker" 'Why waste my wonderful body and time on him if its certain he is going to choose his daughter over me'

Misaki came back placing food on the table "Your meal, enjoy"

Takumi grabbed onto her wrist again, halting her from leaving he gave her a genuine smile that reached his eyes "Thank you, Misaki"

And she blushed a full red then scurried in the staff room

* * *

**Well she accepted the offer though,what do you thank? Will Mina Fire Misaki once she figures out who her daughter is? **

**Fin out in the next chapter of New Chapter (A/N: im going to change the title but i dont know to what, so if you guys can give me any suggestions that would be super)**

**Bye my Ditto X)**


	3. Chapter 3

"That stupid idiot Usui!" said Misaki as she went to the break room

"What happened?" Satsuki asked worryingly

"It's that man again! how dare he tease me in front of his girlfriend" though she was still madly blushing

"What did he tell you?" she said curious

"Oh nothing he just said thank you in a very seducing manner, he pulled me close to him just to ask me if I accepted his offer which did save me the trouble of calling him oh and-" she was literally rambling off

"calm down that isn't much to get upset over."

"It isn't to you but to me it is, he is such a jerk"

"Oh Misaki, Misaki"

* * *

"Why are you going to leave such a big tip?"

"$700 is not much, it's actually very little"

"Are you always so generous with your money?"

"No but i'm familiar with the waitress, she deserves the money"

"Why are you so fond of that woman, are you her lover?"

"What!? of course not she a friend of the owner"

'What is so good about her? all she is, a beggar with a job' "Oh that's nice"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"I can't wait to eat" Viola said

"I'm hungry" said Kaito

"Your always hungry" Said Alisa

"I'm Famished" said Mina

"What does Fameish mean?" asked Sakura

"Hahaha Famished, and it means extremely hungry" She smiled a bright smile "What did you bring to eat today Sakura?"

"The same thing as yesterday a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk, i'm famished so lets eat"

"Do you get filled up with just that?" Asked Viola

"Well..." Sakura said unsure she didn't want to say no and admit it but she didn't want to say yes and lie

"Don't ask her that Viola that's rude" Mina snapped at her

"Do you want some of my cream puffs? My mom always makes me extra" Asked Kaito

"No thank you your mom made it for you and-"

"No Sakura don't worry about it, My mom says where 1 eats so can 2"

"And where 2 eat so can 3" added Alisa enthusiastically

"And where 3 can eat so can 4" Added Viola meekly

"And where 4 can eat so can the whole world" Ended Mina as strong toned as ever

"Thank you guys" she felt happy and very excepted towards her new friends

"And besides this might be our new thing you know, sharing our food with each other" Said Viola

and everyone began sharing their food,

Viola shared her Mochi

Kaito his cream puffs

Alisa her rice balls

and Mina her sushi bento (because her dad is so insistant on food that he cooks her an exagerated amount of food)

"Uh, Saku-chan you have something on your face" said Kaito

Sakura blushed and wiped her right cheek with her palm

"No not there..." slowly Kaito inched forward his hand and Sakura wide eyes decided to squeeze her eyes shut because she didn't want to hit him

Kaito relieved he wasnt going to get bit like he heard from the other boys, he wiped the cream from the corner of her mouth and joked "Thanks for not biting me"

She pouted and said "You know I can still bite you right"

and everyone started laughing which made Sakura blush

* * *

**After school **as Sakura was walking to her house alone Mina spotted her at the gate and stopped her

"Where are you going?"

"Umm...im going to wait for my Mommy"

"Ill wait with you then"

"But, what about when your daddy comes for you then-"

"Oh today my driver is coming for me. OH! I have an idea you can come to my house, and I can show you my house"

"I don't know, I would have to ask my Mommy for permission"

"We can call her does she have a cell phone?"

"No but I know her work number"

"Okay then we can call her" she grabbed Sakura's hand and took her to a pay phone

"Why don't you have a cell phone?"

"Because my Daddy told me 'just because we are rich doesn't mean that I will be spoiled like one' and besides why would I need one, I'm only 8 im not a teenager yet" she then put 50 cents inside the machine "Here you go punch in the numbers"

when she put in the numbers Satsuki answered "Satsuki, umm can you pass it to my mommy?" she said meekly

"Sure but is everything okay?" she asked worried

"Yes its just I want to ask her if I can go to my friend's house" and whispered "I'm sorry Satsuki its just my friend stopped me from going home"

And Satsuki whispered back "I'm glad you finally made friends my dear"

which caused Sakura to blush and then she heard her mother's voice "What happened honey Satsuki told me that you wanted to ask me something"

"Can I go to my friend's house?"  
"Umm I don't know what to tell you on that...is she there I want to talk to her" and she passed the phone to Mina

"Yes...My name is Mina Usui Walker...Yes that is my father...Of course...I will take care of her trust me...My driver is coming for us...thank you so much Mrs. Ayuzawa...Oh then thank you Misaki" and she hanged up the phone

Minutes later a black Audi appeared and a tall man with black hair and a suit came out of the car and opened the rear door but before letting Mina in he asked "Young Miss is the young lady behind you also going to come with us"

"Yes and you will respect her just as you would to me" she snapped at him noticing the look of horror on his face though she was glad that Sakura didn't notice because she was playing with her fingers

Mina walked over to Sakura and pulled her over to the car and whispered to her "Don't be nervous I know its your first time but I promise it won't be your last" and the two girls went inside the car

* * *

**time skip *3:00* **

When they came to her house It was really nice the driveway had a small fountain in the middle and little flower pots around it. Going to the main entrance was some steps and when they went through the double doors they were first greeted by a young lady she was very clumsy but kind her darkish hair in two braids and wearing an old type of maid outfit where the shirt reached past her knees

"Hello young Miss are you hungry?"

"No Nana, but thank you"

"Wow you brought a beautiful young girl with you, what is your name?"

"S..Sakura"

"Hello Miss Sakura are you hungry?"

"No thank you"

"Nana I'm going to Take Sakura to my room"

"Really!?" she said stunned

"Uh huh I will tell you when im hungry"

"Okay then have fun"

The first place they went to was Mina's Room. It was so very pretty her door was white with have an arch of glass on the door. When you walked in on the left was an arch of purple carpet a bed and next to it a box shaped dresser and a teddy bear on top of it. Their was also curtains that you can close when you are sleeping they were soft and purple to.

On the white walls were paintings of flowers some were purple and some were pink. The rest of the floor was hard wood floor and had a glass closet. More down in the room was a rainbow couch and a white round table with a ceramic tea set on the table.

"Wow your room is really pretty" she said astounded

"Thank you but I think yours might be much better then mine" Mina said

"No...mine is nothing like this"

"Yes it is because its yours, anything with you in it has to be pretty, you want to see the rest of the house?"

excitedly she nodded "Yes please"

"Okay!" and he grabbed her hand and showed her around "Across the hall is my daddy's room" they went down the flight of stairs to a room where there is a couch and some square shaped dressers on each side of it and a huge tv in front of the couch.

"This is my Daddy's relaxing room, and look" she points behind the couch "That's a pool"

"Wow, that's soo cool" she pauses for a second "are you sure we are allowed to be in here?"

"Uh huh because I have the same power as" She was swiftly picked and given an attack of kisses

"Here you were Princess" he held her by his hip

"Hey Daddy, come early today?"

"Uh huh and you know why" he gave her his poker-faced look but then noticed a girl just starting at him "Hey little one what's your name" he said kindly

Mina squirmed in his hold "Daddy put me down" she said whining

when he did she walked to Sakura and whispered to her "This is my daddy you don't have to say hi to him of you don't want to"

she answered "No it's okay...its his house to" she walked to Takumi but set a certain distance from him and with her head down not wanting to look at him she shyly said "Hello Sir, My name is Sakura Ayuzawa"

He bent down and with his fingers raised her head

"No daddy don't!"

it was too late Sakura slapped him "Don't touch me! your just going to hurt me!" and she went behind Mina and cried on her back gripping on her shirt

Takumi attempted to walk over to the girls but Mina gave him a signal to stop and Takumi stopped. But he didn't want to leave so he sat on the stripped blue and black couch until minutes later she stopped crying and went to sleep in Mina's arms

Takumi got up and walked over to the girls again and asked Mina "What happen? why did she hit me?"

"Because she hates boys daddy she is really scared of them" she said sadly

"Do you know why?"

"No daddy, I tried asking her and she said its a secret"

'When her parents come for her im going to ask them' "okay well im going to take her to the guest room so she won't have to sleep on the floor"

"No Daddy, take her to my room...I think she will get scared if she wakes up there"

"You showed her your room?" 'you never let any of your friends in there'

"Yes I did, she's like a little sister to me Daddy, and besides her Mommy told me to promise to take care of her"

"Well then Open the doors for me, okay?"

* * *

When the last door opened Takumi placed Sakura in the soft bed

Leaving Mina to get one of her white chairs and try to move it to the side of her bed

"Here I will help you" and Takumi picked up the chair and put it next to the bed

"You can leave now daddy im going to stay with her" she said stroking her hair

"No come, let her sleep" he said trying to reassure the girl that she will be okay

"No daddy I was supposed to take care of her and instead she got hurt and she even hit you...aren't you mad at her?"

"What? No of course not, because it isn't her fault. A child as small as her wouldn't act out without a reason, and she said that she was scared..."

The door then opened

"Sir. there is a women outside in the garden A Mrs. Shintani here to speak with you"

"Oh yes, please show her into my study and tell her I will join her in a moment"

"Yes Sir." once she left Takumi resumed where he left off

"your babysitter is here, once she wakes up ask her if she is hungry or thirsty and please tell her im sorry"

"Yes Daddy I will tell her, but you tell my babysitter that im going to fire her soon" she said poker-faced

"We'll see about that" he also said poker-faced

* * *

Once he entered his Study a very impatient Misaki was Waiting for him

'She looks like the little girl...but it can't be they have different last names'

"Hello Sir. I came to start my shift just like you asked me"

"Thank you for coming, but before you start I would like to ask you a question"

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Shintani Is your daughter's name, Sakura Ayuzawa?"

"Well my maiden name is Ayuzawa but yes"

"You have such beautiful Amber eyes" Misaki blushed and Takumi added "though they remind me of a little girl's that is with my daughter"

"Yes my daughter is here" she smiled "Your daughter asked me if she can come"

"She's a very beautiful girl...though I'm sorry to inform you that she slapped me" he said with a glint of a smile

"She did!? I'm sorry she didn't mean to, please forgive her behavior"

"Of course I forgive her but, is it the first time she has acted violently towards a male?"

"No...it's not"

"When was the last time?" he asked curiously

"Two days ago...but im sure she may have done something recently but it wasn't as serious"

"What did she do?"

"She bit a boy...her reason was because he waved his food in her face and called her a dog, and his side of the story was she just bit him for no reason"

"Who did you believe?"

"My daughter of course she may be 6 years old Sir. but I taught her better than that to lie...though others don't bother her anymore"

"It was thanks to my Princess" his fatherly pride flashing through his skin

"Your daughter is sleeping in my daughter's room ...I'll take you"

"Thank you Sir."

* * *

**A workful of drama and not enough space well my first day of 11th grade and I turn in this chapter. Thank you for reading reviewing and favoriting**

**THANK YOU GUEST! I used your suggestion for the story title.**

**I wub you Flareon and stay tuned for the next chapter of**

**"The babysitter" *Dramatic music playing in the background***

**Bye X3 **


	4. Misleading chapter

Hey guys i know you guys though this was a new chapter but i just had to say IM STILL UPLOADING CHAPTERS!

lol i had to do caps lol well yeah im still uploading chapters but im working on the end of Amnesia so i cant update for about a while

in the mean time i apoligize for tricking you guys on this "Chapter 4" though if you guys want (I dont mean to be bossy on this line lol)

Sugest on some things like idk umm

im having trouble on what should happen next so call this a poll or begging for reviews i dont care what you call it

but to me i call it interacting with my readers who are reading what im writing and I want your voice to be heard

constructive interacting I guess but

* * *

**Story questions**

what do you want to see?

do you feel Mina should be more bitchy?

Should there be more interaction between Sakura and Takumi, Takumi and Misaki or both?

Do you like the Pokemon names?

how are you today in the lovely days?

* * *

**Personal preference**

my writing style is not very good because i cant write details does that bother you?

Do you guys prefer more drama, suspense, fluff, deep moments?

* * *

**I have many other questions but ill end it there :) thank you guys and again**

**sorry for miss leading you I promise that during my time at loftlen ill try to finish amnesia there and hopefully by monday i can give you guys 2 chapters to award you guys for being patient**

**WONDERFUL DAY TO YOU MY AWESOME READERS (OWO)**


	5. Chapter 5

When they entered the door Takumi gently pulled on her wrist to stop her for a moment from entering so they can enjoy the sight in front of them

"And then there were gumdrops and chocolate to?" Sakura said happily explaining her dream to Mina as she stroked her hair

"hahaha sounds like someone is hungry?" Mina said

"I guess so" she said meekly

Misaki's eyes soften once she saw that Sakura was okay

"If you're hungry I could tell my Daddy to make us something?" Mina now tension was leaking in the air

Misaki turns to look at Takumi in surprise "You know how to cook?"

He looks back at her amused "Of course I do don't you?"

"Of course I can!" she said without thinking.

"Oh really?" he then leaned over to whisper "how about you cook something for us tomorrow"

"hmph piece of cake" she said ignoring the fact that she doesn't know the first thing about cooking "I accept your challenge" and she walked into the room with Takumi behind her

When Mina sensed another person in her room with the alien powers she inherited from her father, immediately she turns around and snapped at the intruder "what did I tell you about bringing strangers into my room daddy" she said sternly

*half smile* "I'm sorry" he said still brave enough to show her his poker-face

"Hmph" she stood up and faced Sakura as she was about to get up off of the bed and whispered to her "*stroking her hair* don't move"

"But-" she said in a low voice

"Shh" and she walked over to her new babysitter and stopped in front of her and began twirling her index finger thought at first Misaki didn't know what she meant but then she understood that Mina wanted her to turn around for her and the newly hired babysitter did exactly that and turned around

"You look very plain and dress like a boy. Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked quizzically

"No I do not"

"Just so you know my father is not up for grabs, I do not appreciate other women looking at him like a piece of meat"

"I understand completely"

"Good answer. For your appearance I will assume you arent concerned about how others see you so you get 1 day trial. For the way you answered my question and my response another day. But You speak with too much confidence like you will actually keep this job...to be honest I like that but it's still supercilious of you so minus one. All together you get one day to impress me"

She walks around her knowing that Mina's eyes are glued to her, though she pretends as she didn't see them so she could get to her daughter

"What do you think you are doing!? I didn't say you could touch her" mina said obviously enraged

"But-"

Misaki interrupted Sakura by placing her index finger on her lips and shaking her head forcing Sakura to stay quiet

'Why can't I ever say anything?' thought Sakura

"Are you deaf? I said you can't touch her"

Though Misaki boldly answered "Why am I prohibited from touching her? She is my daughter, so because of that I think I have the privilege to do so. Dont you?"

Mina's emerald eyes enlarged in size as she just realized she made the most dumbest mistake in her life.

Looking at her father with a why-didn't-you-tell-me look only made her more mad as all he did was smirk and mouth ''I won''

If only Mina's eyes were daggers

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to be so rude" she said to Misaki trying to patch up her serious mistake of insulting her friends mother. Oh how badly she wished she could start over.

"Thank you Miss, though I will gladly take the day you offered me" she said as if she heard nothing

Utterly dissatisfied by both Misaki's response and her father's attitude she said "I would like to ask both of you to leave my room now." she practically ordered

"Of course,as you wish" answered Misaki

"do they really have to leave?" a distressed look was apparent on her face.

* * *

Misaki walked out into the hallway as Takumi closed the door behind them

"What are your thoughts about my daughter?"

"she's a very interesting girl, but i think she needs lots of love which is something i can do...but it seems as she's more attracted to the idea of sakura coming here then actually having a babysitter"

"I know my daughter has the tendency of doing that...but then again i've never hired a person with a child themselves"

"Taking in mind that today is my first day and it might be my last i'm going with Mina"

"I understand" he then stood up from his chair and showed her to the door

* * *

"Why were you being mean to my mommy?" Sakura asked totally confused

"Because I thought she was another bad person, but im sorry I didn't mean to"

"Its okay..."

that's when Misaki decided to enter the room

"Sakura would you leave me alone with Mina I would like to talk to her"

"Yes Mommy, of course" and she left downstairs

* * *

Following the wonderful smell she walks into the kitchen and saw a familiar figure as she was about to scurry on the side of the wall she heard a voice

"Where are you going?" said the man

"Uhhh….No where" as her face turned flushed with embarrassment as she walked to the nearest chair and sat there taking in all the wonderful aromas

"Do you like the smell?" he asked pleased of himself

"Yes….what is it?" she asked curiously

"Well it's just veggie soup"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Yes ma'am how can I help you?" said a voice cold as ice

"Thank you for taking care of Sakura for me" Misaki said kindheartedly

"You are welcome, but it's my duty since she is younger than me" her voice now warmer

"Im glad that she has someone like you to watch over her"

"I just want her to be my friend...though on the other hand is that all you wanted to do, thank me?" she said confused

"Why of course, because my daughter doesn't come home with sad eyes anymore"

with pride evident in her eyes she responded "If its for Sakura's sake then you can count on me….but to be honest with you, I still don't trust you enough to let you in here for long periods of time so please get out"

"Yes of course Miss" as her confidence was restored and now she really thought that this job was meant for her

"Oh and one thing "

"Yes?"

"Don't be so arrogant as to address me 'Miss' is just fine"

she was thrown off guard "Yes " she finally managed to say

* * *

"But aren't only girls supposed to cook?" Sakura said as bluntly as ever

There was so much that Takumi could take but this had to be the funniest thing that he burst out laughing causing Sakura's cheeks to blow up the size of ping-pong balls as she was beginning to become upset that Usui was laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing for you, you dummy Usui" and she stomped her right foot to the ground

that was when Takumi realized that he missed those times when Mina was younger and he would do the same thing and tease her

"I'm sorry Sakura but the faces you were making made me laugh even more" he laughed his last laugh and said

"Do you want to try what I made, you look hungry" without waiting for an answer he grabbed a silver ladle and poured the hot soup in a nicely designed ceramic bowl and placed it on the table

"But what about everyone else?" said Sakura

"Don't worry about them there is always more"

"Nuh uh i'm not going to eat until everyone comes, its the rules" she said stubbornly as she left the spoon on its napkin

"Who made up those rules?" said an utterly confused man

When she was about to say something the words weren't coming out, she tried again nothing and once more but still no words until she just gave up and sat there in silence

"It's okay you don't have to tell me now" and as he was about to leave to call everyone he was stopped when he turned around it was none other than Sakura grabbing on his sleeve.

"I will go call them, but you have to put all of the bowls on the table okay?" said a now determined little girl

he laughed a small laugh "Yes captain" amused at how many emotions she can show all at once

she pursed her lips "And don't laugh at me" and she went about, up the brass

staircase.

* * *

**FINALLY lol ive been meaning to do this a long while ago but to be honest i dont know if i should make things different and what-not but hey i finally got it again sorry for such tardiness on my part and well hopefully i get back on track and update almost everyday like before. After this month i get VACATIONS so for sure im going to get back into this lol well same as always **

**thank you very much my mewtwo for waiting ever so ****patiently**

**and stay tuned until next time for "The Babysitter"**

**loves and kisses and thank you for ENJOYING :p**


End file.
